Goal!
by Mirage Shadowfox
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. When soccer crazy Naruto wants to create the ultimate team he gets his two cousins and even his sister to help him. And not only that his team have Sasuke Uchiha the future of the J-League stars. So join his team as they move through the club stages to the international stages and if their good enough lift the world cup for Japan.Rated M.


A figure glided through the influx of people, kicking the ball past the defense of the people wearing yellow his blond locks shielding his tanned face, the number ten etched into the back of his shirt.

"Uzumaki drives through making an opening." A voice rung out as the young man kept on going at a faster pace ignoring the statement with only the goal in front of him as he slammed his foot into the orb;the ball advancing towards the goal as everyone in the world stood on the edge of their seats waiting for the goal...

(5 years earlier)

"Keep on going maggots we don't have time to waste," a purple haired woman spoke as the students began passing a small plastic orb to each other. Whilst some groaned at the command.

This was Konoha High, one of the worst football schools in the whole Japan. They always lost in the first round of the inter-state championships, (Anyways back to the story) however this time the new generation were determined to win the cup.

Everybody turned their heads when they saw a cloud of dust approaching them before it came to a quick halt in front of the before- mentioned deep purple haired woman, and when the smoke cleared there stood a small blond-haired boy, with electric blue eyes and a sheepish smile on his face. He was wearing a deep blue kit with the Japanese logo etched into the right corner of his shirt and if you looked behind it you would see the name Namikaze written at the top of it with number 10 written underneath it. The long sleeved piece of fabric was coupled with black shorts barely reaching his knees with the number 10 at the bottom of it, black shorts covering the lower half of his legs and if you looked closer you could see it was purposely pulled down and to finish of his outfit he wore black and orange football boots with a tick running through the leather shoes.

" Naruto Uzumaki is it?" the purple haired woman spoke with a commanding tone, the boy looked vaguely pleased before he straightened up.

"You got it head on Coach Anko, Naruto Uzumaki the world's best football player since Ronaldinho and Messi!" He shouted those words like he was forced to with a gun to his head. The woman simply spared him a glance before she started speaking:

" First of all. Why are you not wearing your school kit and the Japanese one?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before he went into deep thought,

'Should I tell her? Okay I might as well' he soon faced her and spoke a few words he would be saying for a long time,

" I want to prove to everybody that i"m not just a dead last but a great player," as he said those words a lot of murmurs began to arise from the crowd of players on the smooth surface that was the delicate green grass.

"As if he can ever do that"

"He's just saying it for attention"

"Dead Lasts will be what they are," a particular Uchiha Sasuke thought out loud silencing the crowd. He too was wearing a different kit from the normal Konoha High kit. His was a deep blue with wine red stripes with blue bottoms, his red comma induced eyes bore straight into Naruto's aqua blue's as the blond glared with equal the intensity.

" I don't care if you wanna be the world's best just stay out of my way...dobe." Those words made Naruto charge in anger but before he could get close a ball struck his skull at full force as he realized it had come from his coach,

"If you wanna fight settle it in the pitch, Uzumaki,Uchiha ."

"Well waddya say Emo - Lord!"

"Whatever Dobe"

(5 minutes later- Gym room)

Both boys stood in their respective goals a ball placed in the center of the mini stadium, they both steeled their knew what they wanted.

" Okay boys, first to 5 goals" a girl with pink bubblegum hair spoke " Hajime!"  
(Play Song-Remember The Name)

Both of them rushed towards the ball Naruto reaching the target getting past the Uchiha with a lightning fast feint, The crowd watching with baited breath as he approached the goal, he soon jumped when the Uchiha had come back with a slide earning the ball back however the blond would not let up by chasing the teen eventually gaining back the leather orb and scooping the ball through Sasuke's legs the Uchiha imobilized by the deadly move.

" Naruto Scoop is a success," the blond spoke rushing forward with neck-breaking speeds slamming the ball which impacted off the top of the goal and straight to Sasuke Uchiha, who slammed the ball into the back of the net making the game 1-0 to the Uchiha. However, Naruto was not disheartened by the loss of one point. Gaining back the leather sphere he stepped over the ball multiple times confusing his opponent before he slammed it on the floor flicking it over Sasuke and using a spinning volley shot to possibly even the score however Sasuke had brought his leg up stopping the ball in its tracks as he began running towards the blond.

(With the spectators- The rest of the soccer club)

" That Naruto, the ammount of skill it took to even pull that off. It's insane!" Anko spoke out loud. The rest of the soccer club agreed with her was right.

(Back with the game)

Sasuke came forward at break neck speeds attempting to score his second of the game using an elastico to confuse the Uzumaki he did a lightning quick 'Ronaldo Chop' to get past him and using a deadly fake shot to avoid the second wave that Naruto brought and kicking it whilst crossing his legs over however Naruto had appeared in a blue flash trapping the orb between his legs he flipped over sending the ball towards the goal. Evening up the score as he thought but both of the posts came to Sasuke's rescue once again the ball landed into the Uchiha grasp as he began running forward Naruto attempting a killer sliding tackle however it was all in vain because Sasuke had netted another one, against the run of play. 2-0 to the Uchiha.

Naruto picked up the ball using a deadly step-over on Sasuke, the Uchiha was just about baffled at the skill however Naruto had planned ahead flipping the ball over Sasuke's head he jumped heading it upwards spinning at an even greater pace before he slammed the ball towards the goal with a scream of,

" Fire Tornado!" the ball went faster because of the added power however it hit the bar and went into Naruto's net making the blond lose hope in ever scoring, however Sasuke was just standing shocked at the turn of events. 3-0 to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke began picking up speed as he came closer knocking the ball past Naruto and into the net as the crowd groaned at the lack of skills. 4-0.

Naruto stood gaining the ball as he began randomly doing skills on the Uchiha bouncing it through Sasuke's legs however he had to return to his side when sasuke had rushed past him.

" Chidori!" The ball then then gained a reverse spin as it landed into the net. 5-0. The blond was heart-broken he immediately rushed out of the room running to his house a pained expression etched onto his usually happy face.

The blond was just angry at himself when he was going home, he could have taken all of those chances and beaten that Sasuke snob by a mile or as the score would have been 5-0 to him. He soon found himself in front of an orange door with the number 14 on it. He immediately whipped out his keys inserting it into the slot, the door opened with a resounding click as he stepped in using his right leg to close the orange door. He tried to sneak up the stairs however his mother called his name as he came down.

His mother had, crimson red hair reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald green which could make any man fall for her, she had a warm smile on her face and she was wearing an apron which covered her entire top half like a protective layer.

" Naruto have you seen Kyuubi?" she suddenly grew alarmed when she saw tears falling off his face and onto the floor. Her son never cried.

" Are you alright, sochi?"

" No. I lost 5-0 in a one on one game with Sasuke." She then stepped closer to him giving him a hug.

"Well don't worry son, your cousins are coming to stay with us. And Shadow's leg's all better so you can play soccer with both Naruko and Shadow at the same time plus if they want they can play at your school with you, right?" She said soothingly.

" Yeah! Awesome, Mum I have one question. What's dad's name?" she looked baffled, Naruto never knew his father like she had.

" You'll have to find out yourself Sochi. Now time for bed." Naruto climbed in and his mother walked out the 13 year old smiling intensely 'When my cousins come Sasuke is gonna have double trouble to deal with.'

Kushina stood outside Naruto's door and thought to herself

'Minato Namikaze, your son has grown in an interesting way.'

(Next day- Uzumaki House)

Naruto heard a loud knock at the door as he rushed towards it very happy and as he deduced it was his two cousins.

The one on the left was a eyes were a light red color however his hair was a crimson red that looked like it had been dyed it was very unruly poking out everywhere, his light blue top clashed with his hair- color however the black jeans that he wore suited him perfectly and his blue converse shoes had a red streak in it . Currently he had a confused look on his face with earphones attached to his other was a girl with sparkling blond hair much like Naruto's and had diamond silver eyes that made her look like a chibi. She wore a grey hooded jumper covering part of her hair leaving only a few strands out, she too wore jeans and had earphones attached to the small limb that was her ears.

" Hey Naruto, how's soccer club going?" her voice was soothing, that made him wanna tell her everything. However her brother had sneaked off to the garden to probably play soccer.

"Not so good I lost a showdown between me and Sasuke 5-0 and even though I out skilled him." He spoke those words sadly.

" Don't be sad cuz, tomorrow me and Shadow will help you against that snob, now lets go play soccer , oh wait we have school. AGGGH!" She cried out in anguish at the thought of the place, children learning, reading and stuff like that. She was sure her brother would come up with an excuse to get out of a football player he really was lazy.

( 25 minutes later- School gates)

"So Naruko what do you think about Miso Ramen?" the red head asked his sister:

" It's okay but miso soup is better," she then turned to face him to warn him of the incoming Naruto however it was too late as he pushed into her. And what happened next was just nasty and shocking. Shadow was on top of her pinning her down her head very close to his. Red eyes met blue before they both looked away Shadow getting off her. Both looked around them to see the shock faces of their classmates and the laughing face of their cousin.

"NARUTO, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Both shouted simultaneously before chasing him into the class.

" So class quiet down. Today we have two people joining us today: Naruko Uzumaki and Shadow Uzumaki." A couple of murmurs went through the crowd at the teacher's words.

" Aren't those the ones that tried to fuck outside."  
" Yeah! it is them."

" Everybody! shut up! I don't care what you say but leave me out of it. summy?" It came from Shadow immediately sighed when he said summy that stupid turn of phrase infuriated her to no end. it was just stupid,dumb and above all pointless that turn of phrase would get him nowhere in life however with her bane...

( 6 hours later)

Everybody in the soccer club looked intently at Shadow and Naruko sizing up the 'fresh meat' as they called newcomers these days. Shadow began glaring at them before speaking out:

" I don't care what you fuckers think about me but I just wanna ask Sasuke Uchiha one tincy wincy thing." It came from Shadow. Naruko was shocked her brother barely said these words it was just not in his nature so why today of all days.

" Yeah I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what's your problem?" Shadow scoffed at his arrogant nature.

" I wanna request a battle, 5 on 5 my team vs your team waddya say?"

"It's cool with me fool."

(20 minutes later)

Naruto,Naruko and Shadow were passing to each other as the ball kept rolling across the grass Naruko talked to Shadow about his language.

" What was that all about saying fuckers in public?" he barely spared her a glance.

" If you don't act tough you'll be picked on the whole time your in this club that's how school works."

"Hmm, now how are we gonna participate in the tournament Shadow?" Naruto said breaking up the siblings.

" Simple. Look for people that are not part of the crowd. like that guy." Shadow said pointing at a boy wearing a mask.

" You mean Tobi. He's pretty good he just cant score." Naruto answered. With that the trio of Uzumaki's approached the mask wearing boy.

" Hey Tobi, do you wanna join our team?" Naruto asked enthusiastically, Tobi simply nodded in conformation whilst the trio celebrated with joy before they went on asking if Tobi's brother, Obito could play and he said a yes in conformation. As Naruto, Naruko and Shadow shouted.

" The Dream Team is complete!"

( Next Day- Konoha High School Pitch)

Sasuke and Naruto shook hands as Anko flipped the coin. Landing on tails which was Naruto's his team would start first. Naruto's team was all wearing the Japanese kit whilst Sasuke's team was wearing the Manchester United home kit.

" First to 2"

Naruko kicked off passing the ball to her brother who knocked it to their captain, Naruto Uzumaki, who sent it to Obito who did a woeful long pass that Madara picked up and sent it to Sasuke who however lost the ball to the Uzumaki siblings as Naruko flicked it up very high as she began twisting like a drill as she shot it,

" Bakunetsu Storm!" The ball began flying towards the Team Sasuke back line however nobody noticed the mop of red hair. Shadow. He flicked the ball over Kabuto and volleyed it in spectacular fashion.

" Blizzard Screw!" the ball rocketed with the combined power of Naruko and Shadow's Shot as it went past the keeper the ball nearly ripping the net.

Sasuke headed forward using rabona fake to his advantage Obito was left speechless or motionless as Sasuke burst right past his brother as Sasuke got close to Naruto he flicked the ball past him to Kabuto who did a reverse pass as sasuke screamed slammed the ball which deflected off Naruto landing in the back of the net. Naruto had his head down as his teammates came towards him.

(Play song- Hall of Fame)

" Hey Naruto, its not the end of the world. Just one goal besides if you die worrying about this then how are we gonna get to kill you for yesterday. Right Shadow?" her brother stepped up behind her and said,

" She's right I mean you are our captain," He said with an innocent look on his face, " Aren't we the dream team that is better than any on the planet." With that statement Naruto was up assuring every member of the team that it was just one goal before the kick off began. Shadow began to use a never-ending series of step overs and rabona fakes to confuse the opponent before using a Ronaldo Chop to get to the side and using the Mata Hocus Pocus trick to get it through his opponents legs as he ran past to get the ball which he then passed off to Obito who used a deadly faint to get passed Madara and passing off to Tobi who used th momentum of the ball to flick it over the Uchiha. sending it to Naruko who was marked by 3 her brother by 1 and Tobi by 1 as she saw Naruto in an open position.

" I don't care if we lose Naruto do you best!" As she passed it to Naruto, many memories began to fly in his head.

(Naruto's Head)

' I thought you were a man. Just aim for the goal and don't be scared' the soothing voice of his mother spoke to him.

' I wanna see you soar like an eagle Naruto, and one day on the international stage me an you will lift the cup for Japan' he heard Kyuubi's voice as she was leaving for her Japanese national team trials

' You don't need to cry. Just soak in all the pain and let it make you stronger' he heard Shadow

' The Ultimate team. Right Captain' Naruko said

' If you can't score who will my auntie.' He then heard Kyuubi again as he closed his eyes.

(Reality)

" I have to score this! Phantom Bullet!" He exclaimed as the ball swerved into the netted square as the crowd jumped with joy. His team even happier. Their captain had done it. He heard the whistle before he started celebrating. Naruto Uzumaki, captain of the Ultimate team, (as the called themselves) had just scored the winner against Sasuke Uchiha's team he was proud.

" Yes! The Ultimate Team Prevails!"

" All fine and dandy boy but we need to select a team for the first round match against Sakura Jyosui. So get your as in gear and start training."

(Next week)

Naruto was warming up for the match as he donned the orange and black get up. Before he went and shook Mizuno's hand. As Mizuno gave Naruto an unspoken message. This game would be amazing


End file.
